Une soirée d'agonie
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: Une soirée pour fêter la chute de Voldemort, ou une horrible soirée pour hermione avec une micro romance!  Un délire tout simple que je me suis fait pour me défouler


Me revoilà avec un peu d'inspiration ! Première fic avec de l'humour – je suis vraiment plus doué pour les tragédies, enfin je pense- donc laissez vos avis ! Au moins pour que je puisse m' amélioré x)

Disclamer : perso pas à moi blablabla me fais pas d'argent blababla juste pour le fun

Hermione Granger était d'un naturel casanier et assez solitaire, bien sûr avec la chasse aux horxuces sont quotidien avait été quelque peu bouleversé mais ce n'était rien comparé a _ça_.

_Ca_ étant la grande fête qui se déroulerai a Poudlard pour célébrer la chute de Vodemort.

Tout d'abord, Ginny -sa meilleure amie future pire ennemie- l'avait réveillé aux aurores une semaine avant le bal- ou plus précisément sa torture personnelle- pour la trainer de force dans toute les boutiques de Pré-Aux-Lard, puis sur celle du chemin de traverse, et même dans des boutiques moldus, pour au final revenir au chemin de traverse !

Tout ça – ce cirque idiot qui ne servait à rien à part l'emmerder profondément- pour rien et rebelote pour les chaussures. Déjà Hermione commençait à regretter Bellatrix.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait eu le droit au lot pédicure, manucure, épilation – saloperie même chez les sorciers c'était d'une douleur atroce, surtout à certain endroit- coiffeur , gracieusement offerts par Harry – son-putain-de-meilleur-ami-qui-a-survecu-à-Voldemort-mais-qui-allait-mourir-des-mains-d'Hermione Granger.

Les deux jours suivant, elle avait réussi à s'échapper et c'était cacher dans la classe de divination, arrivé a ce niveau là, même Voldemort commençait a lui manquer. Elle avait été obligé de ce caché dans la classe de divination... de DIVINATION !

Quand la charmante professeur qui enseignait cette matière l'avait trouvé et ramener à ses -pseudo- amis, elle avait reconsidéré le fait que d'envoyer des Doloris était horrible et l'envie de lui en lancer était irrésistible.

Pendant deux jours, elle avait du s'entrainer à danser – bien évidemment vu qu'elle faisait partie du putain de trio d'or , elle était une invitée d'honneur- et c'était fait écraser les pieds plusieurs fois.

Et maintenant elle était là, à devoir sourire -alors qu'elle détestait la plus part des gens présent-, danser – alors que ces pieds lui faisait un mal de chien-, et a mourir de faim- car bien sûr avec sa robe il fallait porter un corset , au final c'était déjà bien qu'elle arrive à respirer- elle soupira, imaginant les gros titre « _Hermione Granger meurt étouffé par son corset après avoirs survécu au_ _Lord Noir ! _» Steeker s'en lècherai les babines.

« Hermione ! » l'appela Ron ,tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les invités.

« C'est génial ! Grandiose !_ ..._

_Mais oui bien sur ! souris Hermione! Souris! Ne roule pas des yeux. Ne lève pas au ciel non plus ! _Pensa t-elle.

… Et la nourriture est tellement bonne ! …

_Mais c'est ça vas-y remu le couteau dans la plaie VAS Y ! _

… Vraiment c'est génial ! Je te retrouve toute à l'heure ! »

Ensuite, viens la remise des médailles – mon dieu quel ennui, horreur, agonie. _Agonie voilà c'est le bon mot pour définir cet enfer _se dit elle.

Elle souris serre la main, ou plus tôt les nombreuses mains – qui en plus sont dégoutante- remarqua t-elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle décida de s' éclipsé, en prenant un cape et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bord du lac.

« Alors Granger on s'échappe ? » murmura une voix velouté a son oreille.

Elle se retourna vivement.

« Ô Mon dieu Malfoy! Je sais que tu veux me tuer mais de la à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ! » hurla t-elle

Il se recula sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette ... hyper-réaction. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais elle le coupa.

« Non Malfoy! Tu te tais! Je n'en peux plus! Tu vois cette soirée de merde? - elle commençait a s'approcher dangereusement de lui- J'en viens à regretter les tortures de Bellatrix! Je crève de faim parce qu'a cause de cette putain de robe je dois porter un putain de corset qui m'empêche de respirer !

Drago avait pâli et arborait un air effaré.

J'ai traversé toute l' Angleterre à les recherches des âmes de Voldemort ! D'ailleurs il aurait pas pu en créer moins ce crétin! Même ça c'était plus agréable que de me faire épiler les sourcils! Imagine la torture – oui j'ai bien dit torture avec T majuscule- que j'ai du subir pour que mes cheveux ressemblent a ça » elle pointa son chignon d'où s'échappait de belle boucle.

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus ébahit par le relâchement d' Hermione.

Alors là tu vois, j'ai faim, j'ai soif , vu qu'évidemment je ne peux pas boire non plus, on m'a stupéfixié pour me maquiller! Tu y crois ? Tout ça pour cette putain de soirée à laquelle je ne voulait même pas assister ! Et oui je sais que je probablement mourir étouffer à force de m'égosiller comme ça ! »

Elle tomba à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis Drago éclata de rire, un vrai rire, tellement puissant qu'il eut du mal a s'arrêté, tandis que les yeux la jeune fille lui lançaient des avada.

Il s'assit près d'elle et la pris dans ces bras pour la bercer, ça ce fit naturellement à la grande surprise des deux adolescents.

« Tu m'étonnera toujours Granger, toujours » lui murmura t-il doucement « mais j'ai comme même un doute sur ta santé mentale » ajouta t-il moqueur.

En réponse, elle se contenta de grogner.

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


End file.
